


【德哈】记一场无疾而终的恋情

by yaosen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaosen/pseuds/yaosen
Summary: *LOFTER:耀森，欢迎来找我玩





	【德哈】记一场无疾而终的恋情

-我有整个宇宙想讲给你听，

-张开嘴，却说不出半颗星。

 

德拉科手札

时隔多年后的今天，我开始动笔写这样一封永远不会寄出去的信件。

伦敦近日阴雨连绵，也许我早就应该听你的，适当减少魔咒的使用，注重身体上的锻炼。这样我的腿就不会在这种天气里隐隐作痛。

我想念你，我想见你，不过书柜上那枚没来得及送出去的订婚戒指时刻提醒着我，我们的故事已经是过去时。而我们的相见也只能凭借“偶遇”的方式，但那其实不是偶遇，而是蓄意为之，只为了那一瞬间的对视。

如果把时间倒回很多年之前，我肯定会觉得自己疯了，事实上，我爸爸也这么说。

 

战争没能将我们拆散，但是时间做到了。

日常中细小的摩擦化为平静水面下涌动的暗潮，将我们的爱情引向不可避免的悲怆结局。

也许真正的悲剧不需要激烈的冲突，它是日渐疏离，无疾而终。

就像我们在一起，没有轰轰烈烈的告白，我和你是在一次争斗后的喘息空档确立的关系。

从拳头到嘴唇仅仅只是一瞬间的变故。

从死对头到恋人也只是一个吻的距离。

有时候爱情就是这么令人琢磨不透不是么？

 

我想，没有哪一个单词能够准确地概括这段感情的萌芽。

它绝不是一见钟情，相反的，对于你没有握住我伸出去的那只手这件事，我表示深深的介怀。故事的开场并不令人愉悦，故事的结局自然也就没有那么遂人心意。

如果说我们的关系始于年少轻狂，那么它便终于时间的消磨。

四季更替，物是人非。

我们终是没能走到最后。

 

感情是很难割舍的，这点我深信不疑，尤其是当你进入了我的生活以后，成为了我的习惯。

分开并不意味着爱情的终结（至少在我心里不是），只是意味着我们这段关系的告一段落。

也意味着，从此以后，我有可以为你挡索命咒的觉悟，却再没有帮你系领带的资格。

我还爱你。

 

自我们分手以后，你的伴侣都有一个共同的特点：金发灰眸。

我不知道这是否是巧合，但我希望它不是。

欣慰又心酸的情绪交织着在我的胸腔中鼓动。

欣慰于你的心里终究还是留存着我的影子，心酸于为什么你的伴侣们都长的那么像我，却不能是我。

你那么偏执地想要被爱，却固执地不肯再次爱我。

 

我曾恶毒地诅咒过他们每一个人，求而不得的嫉妒在我心里深深扎根，它们如荆棘一般缠绕着我的心脏，伴随着每一次跳动渗出血液，然后结出淬毒的果实。

我希望那双明亮的绿眼睛里能再次映出我的身影，我希望你的视线能再次与我交缠。

我曾无数次的期待着你，我想要你。

如果要我给这一生的恋情一个归宿，一个答案。

那是你，并且只能是你。

也许当我垂垂老矣，却仍是孤身一人。

 

我曾预想过我死去以后的场景，一块冰冷的墓碑，上面镌刻着我的名字与还未想好的墓志铭，孤独地被人遗忘。

波特，如果我死去，你会花多久才会忘记我？

一周，半个月？或是更久。

当你看到金色飞贼，你还会想起我吗？

当你跟别人在槲寄生下缠绵时，会不会想起曾经也有一个男孩撩起你的额发，在那道闪电伤疤上印了一个吻？

然后我就这么消逝在你的心里，就像我从未来过。

我将爱意跟遗憾倾注在这封信的每一笔划中，它将被时间封存，被过往埋葬，用以纪念我们无疾而终的恋情。

 

最后祝你一切安好，余生幸福。

愿梅林祝福你。


End file.
